What makes a Cat turn Red?
by omeganaruto
Summary: Kitty takes Cerise to the one place she never thought they would go. To the Lingerie Shop. KittyxCerise.


The ringing of the bell rang through the store signified the arrival of the, hopefully, new patrons. A young woman that worked there greeted them with her alluring warm smile, "Welcome," she said. The two walked into the little building that was one of the many that existed within the shopping center of Book End, one with a smile on her face, while the other was fidgeting trying to avoid the gaze of those that might see her.

"We're here!" blurted Kitty on their arrival, hands on her hips in a proud stance.

"Shh~" Cerise cried out to her girlfriend her cheeks tinged in an embarrassing red, "Please, don't do this…" she begged the girl frantically trying to quiet the cat down.

"Aww," Kitty turned to her other in a mocking tone, "What's the matter kitten?"

"It's just that…I…" Cerise's eyes frantically darted around the store that they were in, her face getting redder and redder as she looked around. "Look…I'll just wait outs-" But destiny had other plans in store for this girl. Pardon the pun.

"Nuh, uh, uh" Kitty said grabbing her other by the wrist before she could make her escape. "We're doing this right now," she demanded in a coolly tone. "Besides, I want to pick something nice for you." She said trying to sound sympathetic, "and well…ultimately something for me too." she gave her dreaded Cheshire smile.

"B-but how…" Cerise stuttered, her face growing redder by the second. "How can we even be in here?" then her voice got quiet as she tried to make sure no one was hearing her, "This is a lingerie shop." Cerise turned her gaze back outside the door from whence they came, as if trying to hide upon realizing what she just said. It was as the young woman said it was. The two students of Ever After High had found their way into an adult lingerie shop and as she noted no one seemed to be questioning their being there.

Kitty started to wave their underage away like it was insignificant, "Don't worry about it Kitten," she said with a smile. "It's all taken care of" she continued, "Isn't that right?" she winked to some invisible person. I see no reason why not. It isn't like this story is canon. "And there you have it!" Kitty smiled back to Cerise.

"B-but I-I…" It seemed that whatever words Cerise had, and will continue to fall on deaf ears and the more frantic she got the more red her face had gotten.

"Now, hush!" Kitty smiled as she placed a finger on Cerise's lips, "We're doing this and we aren't leaving until I get to see you in something sexy, and preferably skimpy." she stated matter-of-factly.

"B-but I-I!" but it was too late, Cerise was already being dragged into this wonderland of adulthood.

Cerise made her way through the racks of clothing, her eyes moving from one mannequin that presented itself to another. Just the thought of her herself wearing such revealing baby doll lingerie caused her face to fluster more and more. "Aww, cute…" Kitty chimed in, Cerise pulled her hood further almost as if feeling that Kitty was invading into her thoughts.

It wasn't so much as to what little clothing that was getting to Cerise, okay yeah that was a major reason, but it was more of how she secluded herself growing up. Growing up with her hood over her head she was shy about showing off most of herself. She wore one piece bathing suits because she was embarrassed to show off her belly button. "Ooo, sexy…" Kitty chimed in again. Even though still, Cerise continued to look, perhaps it was curiosity on her part. Perhaps the black one she was looking at would look nice.

"Hey, Kitten!"

Cerise turned to the cat, never had she been happier than now to be distracted from her thoughts. "Y-yeah?"

"Which one do you like?" Kitty asked holding up two different hangers in her hands. Almost instantly laying her gaze on the undergarments Cerise could feel the blood rush to her face. In one hand was a white lace bandage top, on the other was a pink netting see-through baby doll top, each came with a matching panty. Whichever one someone would pick it would almost be like they were wearing nothing at all. "Which piece do you think would look better on me?" she asked, in almost an innocent mocking tone.

It took just barely one mental image to process in her head. Cerise turned her gaze away, if she looked any longer surely the blood that had been building up in her face would erupt from her nose. Kitty just smiled at her reaction.

"W-why are you asking me?" Cerise stuttered through her frustration, "I-I mean, s-shouldn't you know what l-looks best on you?" she dared dare not look the other girl in the eye for fear that she might just lose it.

"Kitten, I really do need your help to choose." Kitty said in a more innocent purring. "I don't usually wear bras, so I can't tell."

Cerise's hands flew straight to her mouth, as if trying to force something that might come out to stay inside. Kitty smiled again proud of her teasing. "T-then buy them both!" Cerise stuttered.

"You want to me to wear both of them?" Kitty feigned shock. "Oh, you are a naughty girl, Cerise!"

"N-NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Cerise cried out, but all she could hear is Kitty's maniacal laughter somewhere in her mind. She knew her girlfriend was enjoying this too much.

"Fine," Kitty said, "I guess I'll have to change into both of them and you get to decide which I buy!"

"KITTY!" Cerise snapped her head back realizing what she said, "You can't do that out here!"

"No, you pervert!" Kitty spoke in a sternly, yet teasing, tone. "I mean, I'm going to go to the changing room and then show you."

Would a magnet be attracted to all the iron in the blood that had accumulated in Cerise's face? Because, if so, surely it would been able to after Cerise herself realized she just played right into Kitty's hands.

"Because you can't wait to see," Kitty continued in her mocking teasing tone, "You'll have to stand outside and wait patiently for your treat."

Cerise sighed in defeat. She was beaten and whipped. Like a dog on a leash, she followed her master hoping that this day would soon come to an end.

"Now remember, Kitten," Kitty said from the other side of the curtains, "No peeking until I say so!" she said in her trademark mocking tone.

Cerise grumbled under her breath as she waited for her master that who was changing into something for "comfortable". Kitty giggled. _This is going to be a long day,_ Cerise thought to herself as she waited alone outside of the changing room. They hadn't even gotten an outfit for Kitty yet, she couldn't even imagine what type of hellish nightmare her girlfriend had in store for her when it was time to pick out her lingerie.

Cerise turned a deep crimson in her face at such the thought. Just imagining her trying to wear one of those things felt like her whole body could fall apart from the sheer embarrassment. She didn't want to try one on but she knew that Kitty would force her in one whether she liked it or not.

"Kitty," Cerise mumbled under her breath, "Are you done yet?" Though she had never worn one before, she thought it shouldn't taking this long to try on one of those things. There was barely anything there to begin with.

But there was no answer.

"Kitty?"

No response.

"Kitty, are you ok-" There was no time to react, Cerise barely caught it in her peripheral vision. It was like two slender tentacles reaching from behind the curtains, dragging her into the abyss that waited behind her.

"KITTY!" Cerise cried out as she felt the arms warp around her neck tighter like snakes pulling her deeper into the lone dressing room. A passerby passing by would have probably thought she heard the yelping of a poor lost puppy..

"Shh!" Kitty's whispered seductively, "Be anymore louder and you'll disturb the whole store."

"What are you doing?" Cerise cried out as she tried to pull herself from the girl's strong grip. "Let me go!"

"Aww, no fair." Kitty said, tightening her arms. "I really want to show you, I want you to watch me!" she said with a purr in her tone, pulling the other deeper and deeper into her embrace.

Almost gasping for breath, Cerise continued fighting back. "What in Ever After are you tal-" but as she said that, it was only a moment, she took notice at the side of the small room. On one side of the bench laid out the two hangers that were chosen from before, but on the other side were two items of clothing, a small shirt and a skirt. It took the young girl no time to realize that they were Kitty's cloths that she was wearing but mere moments ago. Cerise swallowed hard at the realization of what that meant at that moment. "Oh no…"

"Oh yess~~" Kitty's voice replied, and Cerise could just imagine that dreaded smile that lived to torment her splattered across her face. Kitty just only tightened her grip, pressing their bodies closer and closer together.

"K-kitty…We can't…" Cerise begged, trying to pry her other off of her, "We can't do this here…" she tried to protest.

"Why not kitten?" Kitty asked in a mocking tone. She was clearly enjoying this the longer it went on.

"We c-can't…" Cerise struggled in her grasp. "I…We…Others will hear us…"

"Come on, Cerise," Kitty continued to ignore her pleas. "No one will ever know. Isn't that right?" She asked. Well, this is non-canon. So if anyone did hear you, no one will remember after the story. "See?" She started to press her chest deeper into the back of the young girl.

Cerise didn't "see" but still she had to escape before it was too late. "LET ME GO!" she cried trying to pull free. It was at that moment when Cerise reached an adrenaline rush that was on par on that of which has been known for a mother that rescues a child stuck under a car, and with that same strength Cerise was finally able to pull free of the Cheshire's dreaded grip and leapt out of the changing room. That, or Kitty let her go. Either, or.

Whatever the reason, Cerise now found herself outside of the small changing room, panting away as she tried to catch her breath. She wiped the sweat from her brow, had she been there any longer she surely would have done something she would have regretted. Or even worse, she wouldn't regret it.

She both loved and hated Kitty. The way that she would tease her would almost leave her dead, but yet there was a special charm to them. And yet, still no one seemed to even notice their commotion just a moment ago.

"What is wrong with everyone?" Cerise finally got the strength to look around the room. Customers and those that worked there filled the store and yet no one was even looking into their direction. Surely, they must have more noise than that, right?

Cerise fell to her knees, everything that had been happening since she had gotten there finally getting to her. "She will be the death of me…" she sighed to no one in particular. If only she could get revenge on her girlfriend, the thought crossed her mind, even if it was just a fraction; it was all that she wanted. She opened her eyes, but something caught her attention.

Something was right next to her leg; she reached down to pick it up. Studying it over it was a pair of panties, purple and white stripped. Was it something from the store, she thought, perhaps it was something someone picked up and accidently dropped. But there was neither a hangar around nor was there a price tag. It was all alone.

But curiosity got the best of Cerise; she began to look into it even more. It was a stripped pair of panties but that wasn't all. The sides were strings, one side loose. On the back of the panties was a small hole, located just high enough that it would house a tail if one were needed. Cerise was confused; there weren't many animal type creatures that lived in Book-end, let alone enough to warrant a store to perhaps market to them. No, but what really caught her attention was the scent that came from them.

"C-cerise…" her ears perked up under her hood, the voice itself sounded soft and innocent. It sounded honest. Cerise turned to look over her shoulder; she was shocked to see what was behind her.

Kitty stood partially revealed to Cerise, her head was sticking out from behind the drapes of the changing room that hide the rest of her body. She never looked her in the eye, her gaze trying to avoid contact. A sharp crimson color splattered across her face. It was a look that Cerise had never seen on the Cheshire before.

"Cerise, I-I'm sorry…" Cerise was taken back by the innocent voice that she heard just a second ago was now coming from this she-demon, "I'm really, really sorry about today, about bringing you into the store. I'm sorry I dragged you into the dressing room with me…" it seemed that with every word, every honest word, that her face seemed to have only gotten deeper shade of red. "S-so c-could you please give me back my panties?"

…?

It took Cerise too long for what she heard to register. And she never realized that her eyes had turned beast gold from just a moment before. Before she could even say anything, the pair of underwear that was just in her hands disappeared into a puff a glitter and lilacs. Kitty ducked her head back under the confinement of the changing room. She never once looked Cerise in the eye.

"Cerise…" was the last thing Kitty said in a soft, innocent, more honest, tone as she disappeared from Cerise's vision, "you're a pervert…"

Cerise's eye twitched, everything moving way too fast for her

"What?"


End file.
